Kaiser Turbotaur
Ice |ailments = Iceblight |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker}} Kaiser Turbotaur (カイザーオニザエミ, Kaizā Onizaemi) is a Carapaceon. Physiology Kaiser Turbotaur sports a white carapace and a gray, spiraled shell with several spikes across the surface of the shell. Hidden inside the shell is a long, curled tail. Unlike other Carapaceons, Kaiser Turbotaur's shell grows with it so it doesn't require the use of a monster's skull for protection. Both its carapace and its shell are covered with dark spots. It sports a pair of large, angular pincers that resemble crocodile clips with black lower halves. Abilities Like its relatives, Kaiser Turbotaur can spit pressurized jets of liquid. However, Kaiser Turbotaur shoots a liquid nitrogen-like substance instead of water. This liquid is very cold to touch and can induce frostbite in prey and hunters. Its large claws are used to crush prey and break through the icy ground of its habitat and travel underground. Its most notable for being able to build up pressure in its shell and eventually launching it at its target like a projectile. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Infraorder: Anomura *Superfamily: Turban Crab *Family: Turbotaur Kaiser Turbotaur are fully grown Turbotaur. It has a poisonous Subspecies known as Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur. Certain Kaiser Turbotaurs that lose their shell and make news ones made out of ice are referred to as Cryoshell Turbotaur. Habitat Range Kaiser Turbotaur is primarily found within the Old World, inhabiting the Frozen Seaway, Polar Sea, and the Arctic Ridge. They can occasionally be found in the New World, specifically the Tundra. Ecological Niche Despite their usually gentle disposition, Kaiser Turbotaur are active hunters, using their freezing fluids to incapacitate prey. Their diet seems to mostly consist of Bullfango, Anteka, and Popo. They don't often go after prey that is of equal or greater size. They need to wary of more dangerous predators such as Tigrex, Deviljho, Rajang, Khezu, Gigginox, and Barioth. Biological Adaptations What makes Kaiser Turbotaur different from most other Carapaceons is that it does not require the skull of a monster for protection. Rather, Turbotaur are born with shells that grow with their bodies. Once they reach a certain age, the Carapaceon and its shell will have reached maximum size and the shell becomes detachable from its body. Kaiser Turbotaur are known to spit a liquid nitrogen-like substance. This fluid is actually water that has been cooled to near freezing temperatures. While this liquid is often spat out in streams, it can be secreted from its rear, building up pressure in its shell until it blows off. This is what allows Kaiser Turbotaur to launch its shell at enemies and gives it the title of "Rocket Crab". However, this is a risky tactic as the creature risks breaking and/or losing its shell. Behavior Kaiser Turbotaur is rather passive and is relatively docile, but will defend itself vigorously if threatened. Its commonly seen with younger Turbotaur. Should a Kaiser Turbotaur ever lose its shell, it will search for a new one and will often take try to take another Turbotaur's shell by force. Sometimes they simply retrieve one from a dead Kaiser Turbotaur should the shell still be intact. Others sometimes construct an entirely new shell made of ice. These special individuals are known as Cryoshell Turbotaurs. Etymology The English name Kaiser Turbotaur comes from kaiser (a German or Austrian emperor) and turbo, a genus of sea snails known as turban snails. Its Japanese name, Kaizā Onizaemi, is a combination of Kaiser and Sazae-oni, a creature in Japanese mythology that forms when turban snails, especially Turbo cornutus, reach 30 years of age. Notes *When the shell has been broken or launched, it reveals its weak spot, its tail. If its shell is still intact, it will reattach its shell afterwards. **It is possible to destroy the shell after its been launched. *Kaiser Turbotaur's pincers, shell, and tail can be broken. **The shell needs to be broken twice in order to be destroyed. ***When its shell is broken it won't be able to use its shell projectile attack. *When low on stamina Kaiser Turbotaur will fail to shoot its liquid nitrogen stream. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker